The field of the disclosure relates generally to visual analysis of objects, and, more particularly, to detecting objects in an image using a computationally efficient methodology.
At least some existing systems for large area searches require a user to survey a scene with their eyes in person or by monitoring a video screen. However, the user's attention may be distracted, and it may be tiring to watch a screen for extended periods of time without losing attention. Accordingly, automated systems may be used to automatically identify objects of interest. However, at least some known automated systems are computationally intensive, requiring high-performance computing devices.